Frictional forces in orthodontic devices reduce the active mechanical pulling forces applied by these devices and actual treatments this means longer treatment times and more inconvenience for the patient. This proposal offers an approach to friction reduction which is significantly different from existing methods. It is intended to apply a coating a brackets, which are the fixed device for the entire treatment duration, allowing orthodontists the flexibility of using any previous and well-known arch-wire from any manufacturer with the knowledge that the only different parameter is a lower friction with the bracket. The coating is applied in a novel technique, which enables simultaneous and short duration processing of large number of devices. Phase I of this program will demonstrate that this coating can be applied as a this firm on stainless steel of the type used for orthodontic brackets and that friction is indeed reduced against various types of currently used wires. In Phase II the new coated devices will be tried on vertebrate animals and finally on human patients. In Phase II he coated brackets will be introduced as a commercial product available to orthodontists and dentists.